Promise
by arya 1102
Summary: "kau akan mati karena Hantu". "haahh? Tidak mungkin". Tapi itulah janji kita dulu FRIEND. Itulah kisah hidupku yang mati konyol karena hantu…


**TITLE : **"**PROMISE"**

Present from

"**Arya 1102"**

**Rate : K+  
**

**Main pair : Tenten and all friend**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy and Mistery**

"**kau akan mati karena Hantu". "haahh? Tidak mungkin".**

**Tapi itulah janji kita dulu FRIEND.**

**Itulah kisah hidupku yang mati konyol karena hantu…**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya..  
**

**maklum Author baru..  
**

**dan juga fanfic baru..  
**

Pagi yang sangat cerah hari ini, saat nya untuk memulai aktivitas ku setiap hari yaitu sekolah. Belajar selama 7 jam di sekolah, kadang membuatku sangat lelah. Uuhh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Tenten, umurku 17 tahun. Aku sekolah di sebuah SMA di Konoha City. Dan sekarang sudah jam 07.37, aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolahku.

Aku menaiki sepeda kayuh ku menuju ke sekolah sendirian. Jarak nya cukup dekat, kira-kira hanya 1 kilometer. Melewati beberapa rumah, bangunan dan jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat aliran air sungai yang bening hingga ku hampir sampai di sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan sebuah jam dinding besar bertengger di salah satu menaranya, itulah sekolahku. Tapi sebelum sampai ke sekolah atau tepatnya masih di sekitar halaman sekolah aku bertemu dengan seorang cewek berambut merah muda di depanku. Ia berjalan lenggak-lenggok layaknya seekor bebek yang siap bertelur juga seorang cewek berambut kuning di ikat sedang berjalan di depannya.

"uuhh,, jalanmu seperti bebek saja Sakura..". gumamku perlahan

Seketika seringaian muncul di sudut bibirku. Dan ketika aku hampir menyalipnya, aku berteriak keras pada cewek yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Sakuuurraaaaaaa….. awwaaaaaaasssssss…."

Aku berteriak keras, sebenarnya jauh kemungkinan untuk ku menabraknya dari belakang, tapi yaa bukan Tenten namanya kalau tidak usil, hahaha.

Sakura melompat dari tempat awalnya berjalan, merelakan tubuhnya menubruk sebuah pohon bunga Kamboja di sisi kiri nya, tubuhnya mengguling dan sukses mendaratkan pantat nya di atas tanah, sedangkan Ino cewek yang sedari tadi ada di depan nya, hanya menoleh sambil mengelus dada nya.

"Teenntteennn,, kuraanng ajar kau !"

Aku lewat di samping Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas tanah, tak memperdulikan ocehan nya yang panjangnya bagaikan kereta api ingin masuk ke telinga kanan ku tapi terpental keluar lagi. Nampaknya Ino tidak ikut terjebak dalam permainan ku karena memang dia sudah kebal dengan keusilanku.

Aku dengan santai nya masuk ke kelas ku kelas XI IPA 1, melemparkan ransel berwarna hitam milik ku dan menghentakkan bokong ku ke kursi. Hinata yang sedang membaca novel lalu menoleh ke arah ku, tersenyum dan berkata "Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Ohayou Hina-Chan" jawabku.

Tak lama Temari yang berada di belakang Hinata pun mendekat.

"mana cewek-cewek centil itu?"

Kalau kau belum terbiasa dengan pergaulan kami, kau akan bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi aku mengerti bahwa orang yang ditanyakan oleh cewek berkuncir empat itu adalah Sakura dan Ino.

"entahlah, tadi masih di depan". Jawab ku

Drap drap drap.. terdengar langkah yang terasa berat di luar kelas dan kurasakan aura jahat akan datang menghampiri ku.

"Tenten,, mati kau.. dasar kurang ajar".

Tuuiing,, Braakk,,

Sakura yang baru datang melemparkan sepatu yang dikenakan nya ke arah ku, tapi na'as karena lemparan nya melayang mengenai tubuh Temari. "uuppss,, salah sasaran".

"Sakuraaaa". Dengan wajah yang geram, Temari mendekati Sakura, reflex Sakura berlari menjauh menuju pojok kelas, melemparkan sapu, penghapus papan tulis, kapur dan sebagainya kearah Temari yang sedang mengamuk.

Yang lain hanya sweetdroop melihat kelakuan Tom and Jerry di kelas kami, namun itu semua berakhir ketika Sakura yang balik dilempari Temari dengan penghapus papan tulis melopat tinggi menghindari penghapus itu. Alhasil,,,

"Hina-chan,, maafkan aku..". Temari meminta maaf atas ketidak sengajaan nya melempar penghapus papan tulis ke wajah Hinata.

"aku juga minta maaf". Sakura menambahkan.

"Iya iya aku maafkan". Jawabku asal.

Pletaakk,, sukses sebuah jitakan dari Ino mendarat di kepala ku.

"i-iya,, tidak apa-apa teman-teman". Jawab Hinata pelan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang tadi terkena penghapus papan tulis. Sepertinya rasanya lumayan sakit.

Diantara kami berlima, yaitu Aku, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Temari, aku lah yang paling usil, paling jahil, tomboy dan bicara ku sangat blak-blak an. Kadang mereka menyebutku _mulut pedas. _Menyebalkan.

Sedangkan Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang mengerikan menurut kami, dia sering sekali memukul laki-laki yang kurang ajar, mematahkan kursi sekolahan dan kami menggelari nya dengan sebutan _monster _tapi sifatnya sangat egois, juga ganjen_._

Ino Yamanaka, seorang pecinta bunga dan orangnya cukup pendiam, gila akan penampilan yang menor, sangat ganjen, suka menggoda laki-laki tapi dia cukup polos. Dan dia juga pintar merias wajahnya.

Temari Sabaku. Rambutnya di kuncir empat, bersifat galak seperti ibu-ibu dan sangat suka mengomentari sesuatu. Yaahh layaknya ibu-ibu karena di rumahnya dia _memelihara _dua adik laki-lakinya.

Dan terakhir Hinata Hyuuga, dia tergolong dalam keluarga terhormat tapi dia tak pernah pilih-pilih teman. Kami berempat paling takut dengan Hinata, kami tidak tega melihatnya tersiksa, menangis atau murung. Makanya kami merasa sangat bersalah apabila telah melukainya. Sangat pendiam dan sangat suka membaca novel.

Kami adalah best friend forever, kami sekelas sejak kelas satu. Aku bahagia telah mengenal mereka semua. Semua aktivitas ku di sekolah terasa menyenangkan dengan adanya mereka, sahabatku.

"Heh kalian berlima cukup ngobrol nya".

Astaga, aku tidak sadar bahwa Orochi-sensei sudah di kelas, mengganggu saja batinku. Kami pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. Bersiap untuk belajar fisika, pelajaran yang paling ku sukai walaupun guru yang ini sangat nyentrik, membuatku tak semangat belajar.

Pelajaran hari ini pun selesai. Sangat membosankan apalagi ada tambahan Bimbingan Konseling dari Ibiki-sensei. Seharusnya guru Konseling itu orang yang ramah agar siswanya mau berinteraksi dengan gurunya. Tapi yang ini, eehh jangan kan ramah, senyum saja tidak pernah, galak, mengerikan, sadis pula. Bikin siswa-siswanya kocar kacir semua. Itu kenyataan, buka omonganku yang pedas.

Aku mulai membereskan buku-buku ku. Untuk segera pulang.

"hei Ibu, mau ikut tidak?". Ino bertanya pada Temari

"kemana PIG ?" Tanya Temari balik

"palingan juga ke salon,, kayak banci aja". Sahut ku pedas (lagi)

"enak aja,, kami mau ke rumah ku.. Ikut?". Tanya Sakura

"aku mau ikut tapi harus semua nya, bagaimana ?" usul Temari

"Hina-chan ikut yhaa…" Ino mulai merayu.

"a-ano, a-aku.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"Yeesss,, Hina-chan mau ikut, kalau begitu aku juga ikut". Serobotku langsung, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapanku.

Akhirnya kami berlima pergi ke rumah Sakura. Ternyata monster itu sedang sendirian di rumah, pantas dia mengajak kami semua. Kami di sana asyik nonton film horror yang baru di beli Ino, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang sangat histeris dengan film itu.

Setelah selesai menonton film hantu tadi, kami lalu santai di kamar Sakura, meikmati syrup yang di hidangkan Sakura untuk kami, jujur syrup buatan Sakura rasanya aneh karena,, entahlah dia menambahkan apa kedalam minuman kami.

"whhaaa,, ada computer nganggur tuh". Celocos Temari tiba-tiba

"minjam ya Jeng". Sahut Ino kemudian.

"yaaa…" jawab Sakura pendek.

Aku, Ino, dan Temari menyalakan seperangkat PC itu, mengutak atik beberapa program hingga kami menemukan sebuah aplikasi yang menurut kami keren.

"Ramalan".

Ino mengernyit membaca program itu dan dengan cepat Temari membuka program itu, menampilkan beberapa gambar pada monitor. Ada gambar amor, gambar sesosok laki-laki dan perempuan, gambar telapak tangan dan banyak lagi berputar-putar di monitor. Tapi pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah gambar nisan diantara gambar-gambar lainnya. Tapi segera ku alihkan pandanganku pada hal lain.

WELCOME TO RAMALAN

Ini hanyalah sebuah program aplikasi buatan manusia, ditujukan hanya untuk hiburan semata dan kebenaran akan hal yang tertulis di dalamnya hanya Tuhan lah yang tau.

SELAMAT BERMAIN

Ino sangat tertarik dengan program ini, dia yang notabene nya duduk tepat di depan PC itu langsung mengisi beberapa kolom yang harus di isi.

Tanggal Hari ini : 29/01/2013

Nama Kamu : Yamanaka Ino

Tanggal Lahir : 23/09/1994

kemudian ia klik tombol enter.. sesuatu pun muncul dihadapan kami yang sukses membuat kami tercengang luar biasa

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****fuuhh.. cape juga bikin nieh cerita.. eemm,, kira-kira ada yangsuka gak ya ama first fanfic aku ?

please review ya supaya bisa lebih menambah ilmu menulis fanfic untuk aku..

terima kasih sudah baca..

byeebyee... :*


End file.
